The present disclosure relates to security devices, and more specifically, to identification of security devices.
Counterfeiting can be an issue in many product marketing settings. Securing the supply chain with respect to consumer products, using for example cost-effective microchips, may be critical. Products can be refurbished or contain materials and ingredients that are not part of the original composition (e.g. pharmaceuticals). Low cost, and optical machine-readable representation of data attached to products allowed barcodes to remain the dominate method of automating the purchase and monitoring of consumer goods when products leave a factory.